


Warriors make for great sex

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Footjob, Futanari, Muscular female, Role Reversal, reptilian humanoid, twin cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: An old prompt from my tumblr, I'm going to be posting any prompts that are standalone and roughly 1,000 as solo stories."A small, petite, but busty blonde futanari warrior with a ballsack ambushed by a tall and muscular reptilian humanoid that possesses twin cocks. Though it would have its way with her but not by simply fucking her with its two dicks. Instead it makes the warrior worship its feet, use those feet to jack her cock off, smother her face with its ass, and ride her cock before she fully dominates the creature."





	Warriors make for great sex

          Ilana wasn’t you’re everyday warrior. Sure she was small, and petite, but she knew her way around blades and various other weapons enough to be a serious threat. Oftentimes, that’s what made her the most dangerous, her enemies underestimating her. She smiled as she travelled the trail, “Maybe in the next village I can find a whore or two, I haven’t gotten off in days.”

           She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the bushes to her left rustle. She drew her sword, not a single gust of wind was felt, she knew something was there. She inched closer to the rustling, only to hear it behind her now, making her whip around on her heel, sword at the ready.

           “Show yourself.” Silence. Always that silence. Right before something happens. Rustling again. Behind her. She flipped around, her mistake. A slight sound of pounding feet was the only warning she got as Ilana was thrown off her feet and into a tree. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she tried to regain her senses, only to find a blade at her neck.

           “You’re cute, a bit careless, but cute~” Ilana looked up to see a massive amazon of a woman, yet…she wasn’t exactly human. Ilana had only heard tales of reptilian humans, but never thought they were actually real, or if they were, that she’d actually meet one. Yet before her stood a living creature of just that nature.

           She was easily over six feet tall, her body rippled with muscle, in one hand she held a claymore, remarkably holding it as if it was a straight sword. Her back was covered in hard, plate like scales, yet her stomach seemed of a softer kind. She wore no armor, yet a loincloth covered her crotch, as well as her chest.

           “W-what do you want?” Ilana wasn’t in a gaming mood. “Whatever you want to do to me…just do it.”

           The lizard smiled, as she reached down and undid her loincloth, “Oh nothing much, just your body~” Ilana opened her mouth to protest but when the loincloth fell away she saw what the lizard meant. Hanging between her thighs were two cocks, not surprising given she was a lizard, but they were still very impressive. “Like what you see?”

           Ilana kept looking on in shock, and didn’t even realized she was nodding. Her own pants were beginning to tent as well, making the lizard smirk. “Well now, looks like I’m not the only one packing extra~” She swiped her sword across Ilana’s trousers, making the smaller girl yelp, but freeing her cock at the same time. “Goodness, for such a little girl, you’re a big one~”

           Ilana blushed as she was complimented, yet felt like she was demeaned as well, it was rather arousing. “W-well there’s no need to be rude~”

           The lizard smiled, pushing her clawed foot down on Ilana’s cock, making the girl moan. “HAHA! A foot fetishest eh? Well how’s about you jerk yourself with my foot you little slut~” Ilana whimpered as she felt her soft pads rub her cock, they felt so good.

           “F-fuck~” Ilana whimpered as she grabbed the lizard’s foot and began rubbing her cock with it. The soft yet bumpy scales rubbed her in the perfect way. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck~” Ilana cried in pure ecstasy, the pleasure she was getting from the lizard’s foot was more than she could ever imagine.

           “Damn, you really do have it bad, but you’re not allowed to get off yet~” She yanked her foot away from Ilana, and shoved it in her face. “Worship~” Ilana whimpered as she took hold of her foot, licking it, kissing it, utterly worshiping her foot.

           The lizard smirked as she leaned back against a tree as she let Ilana worship her foot. All the while her twin cocks started growing hard, rising up to smack her abs. “Damn you’re good~ Fuck! That’s it, bend over slut.”

           The lizard kicked Ilana to the side, making her land on her stomach, ass up. “Nice little ass for a little girl.” She stood over Ilana and smirked when she made another new discovery, “And big balls too~ wow, you obviously haven’t gotten off in so long, let me help you.”

           She grabbed Ilana’s balls, making the small girl squeal as she dragged her back, shoving her twin dicks right into her dripping pussy. “OH yeah, that’s a good girl~” She started pistoning into Ilana, using her balls as grips as she defiled her tight pussy.

           They moaned in sync, filling the woods with their pleasurable sounds. Minutes passed, their sounds of sex becoming the only sounds they heard, or cared about. “You want my cum in you girl?” She grinned wide, her sharp teeth baring wide.

           “YES! Fucking fill me up!” Ilana was lost in ecstasy, nothing felt as good as having two dicks ramming your pussy, especially when they were from the same person, lizard person at least.

           “Then hold on tight, cuz I’m not holding back~” With one final thrust, she hilted herself in Ilana, letting her load lose inside her pussy. Ropes of cum shot off, filling Ilana up, making her moan in pure bliss. The lizard cum was much warmer than anything Ilana had ever felt, it almost burned, but it made everything so much better.

           Time flew by, there was no way to tell how much time actually passed, how much she came inside Ilana, but when she finally came too, the lizard was pulling her cocks from Ilana’s gaping pussy. “Woah, now that was a nice fuck~” She was panting, easily exhausted, but very satisfied. “By the way, the name is Zila. If you ever wanna fuck again, just drop my name in the tavern. Woah!”

           Her feet were swept from under her, landing her flat on her ass. She looked up to see Ilana, a look of lust in her eyes, and her cock raging hard. “And you’re just going to leave without getting me off? How rude Zila~”

           Ilana rubbed her cock between Zila’s, the size difference, much to Zila’s dismay, was huge. “Now hold on, I’m right on the edge~” Ilana grabbed hold of Zila’s hips, and in one savage thrust, hilted inside her reptilian pussy.

           Zila screamed like a banshee, Ilana’s monstrous cock spreading her pussy wider than it had ever been before. “FUCK! You’re so biiiiiiig~” Her hands clawed at the ground, legs wrapping around Ilana as she fucked Zila’s pussy into oblivion. Her tongue hung from her mouth, her cock growing hard from the fucking she was receiving.

           “Enjoying this huh? I knew you’d love being a sub~” Ilana smiled as she began fucking Zila even harder, utterly pounding her into the ground. “Fuck…cumming!” If Zila came a river, Ilana came an ocean. Each cumshot felt like a punch to the gut, filling up Zila so quickly her stomach bulged as if she was pregnant.

           Before either of them knew it, it was over. Zila was filled with cum, Ilana was exhausted, both of them passed out on the side of the path. “So…did you enjoy?”

           Zila smirked, panting, “Yeah…I did enjoy that.”

           “Good, cuz I’m still horny~” Zila gulped as she felt Ilana begin to get hard again, “Alright…one more time~”


End file.
